


【丘山月】两者

by No_Vacancy



Category: ONER
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Vacancy/pseuds/No_Vacancy





	【丘山月】两者

00.

浴室被湿热的蒸汽笼罩，洗手台前的镜子雾蒙蒙的。岳明辉刚趴在马桶边吐了个干净，眼睛周围的皮肤布满了血丝，他用手肘撑着自己以不至于滑倒在洗手台前。他拧开水龙头，把脸凑过去接水漱口。

“不能喝就别喝。”这时突然传来一个声音。

岳明辉一愣，直起身子转头去寻找声源，但很显然浴室里除了他自己别无一人。他晃晃脑袋，把这声音归结于醉酒后的幻听。

他脱下白天时的西服，迈腿跨进装满热水的浴缸里，温度差使他发出舒服的谓叹。他太疲倦了，应酬的酒会使他精力用尽，以至于在不过几分钟的时间里，他就沉睡在来自热水温暖的怀抱里。

 

 

01.

不对，声音是从前面传来的，也就是镜子。

他昏睡前的最后一个想法是这样。

 

 

02.

“你是谁？”岳明辉看着面前跟自己长得一模一样的青年，忍不住发问。

青年没回答，只是眨着他那双暗绿色的眼眸，似笑非笑地看着对面无措的男人。他一步一步走进，嘴边勾起的弧度加深，他凑到岳明辉的耳边，低声说到。“我是你呀。”

岳明辉想后退，却惊恐地发现自己的身体僵硬，完全被固定在原地。“你他妈想干什么？”他感受到青年温热的鼻息喷在自己的耳朵上，直觉这来历不明的人目的不纯。

果然青年笑了一下，他伸出舌头舔了舔岳明辉的耳垂，满意地看到男人敏感地一颤。“我想干什么，你还不清楚吗。”说完就随即掐着岳明辉的腰把人翻了个身，压在墙壁上。

青年的力气大得无比，他掰开岳明辉的双腿，屈起膝盖顶在男人的臀缝之间。他单手探到前面，解开西裤链后便揉搓起男人的下体来。岳明辉被青年冰冷的手激得一抖，嗓子里冒出一声呻吟。

青年另一只手大力地捏着岳明辉饱满的臀肉，摸到臀缝时毫不温柔地刺进一个手指。“呜......”岳明辉有些疼了，他恼怒地想挣扎，却被青年死死地压在墙上，不得动弹。

“宝贝儿放松点，不然一会儿疼的是你。”青年低哑的声音响起，下一秒他勃起的性器便整根没入后穴里。

岳明辉疼得发抖，他紧紧咬住嘴唇，倔强地不发出一个求饶的声音。青年见状便用沾满前液的手伸进岳明辉的口腔里，轻扯着男人的舌头，逼他泄出断断续续的呻吟。

青年挺动着下身，一抽一插都精准地撞在男人的敏感点上，他猩红着双眼，低下头咬舐男人的脖颈，留下星星点点青紫色的咬痕。他快速地撸动着身下人翘起的性器，激地男人喘息不断。

这太超过了，太荒唐了。岳明辉一边陷入无尽的情欲里，一边这么想到，他竟然和一个跟自己长得一模一样的人做爱了，而且竟然该死的得到了快感。

青年察觉到他的走神，于是十分不满地加大挺动的力度，抱起浑身无力的男人移到洗手台前，让他上半身趴在台上，腰部下榻翘着臀部接受青年狠狠的撞击。

“舒服吗？”青年俯下身，胸膛与岳明辉的背部贴在一起，他带着恶劣地调笑，“我操你操得怎么样？哥哥给个评价呗？”

岳明辉觉得这实在是不可理喻，他把手往后伸，推着青年的腹部，企图把他推开，但青年立马抓住他的双手绞在一起，用扯下来的皮带反绑在背后。“哥哥原来喜欢这样呀。”

岳明辉恼羞成怒，“你他妈给我......嗯......”他话还没说完，就感到一阵疼痛从后面传来。“给你，哥哥我都给你。”青年又往已经被撑满的后穴里伸进一根手指，故意在内壁里戳弄。他空出的另一只手摸向男人的胸前，用两根手指夹着红肿的乳尖向外拉扯着，指腹用力地揉捻着乳头。

 

 

03.

岳明辉不知道过了多久，他已经射了三次了，而青年却丝毫没有要停下来的样子。

他又被青年按着换了一次体位，他跪在浴室冰冷的瓷砖地板上被后入，青年粗长的性器捅到前所未有的深度，小腹酸胀的感觉随着抽插而越来越明显，他感到有些慌张。

“我想...我想......”他呜咽着回头看向青年，眼角红红的，声音带着他自己都没意识到的哭腔。青年几乎是瞬间就明白了他的意思，却反而用手按压着男人微微鼓起的腹部。“哥哥想尿就尿出来呀。”

岳明辉被按得闷哼一声，他腹部紧绷着，想保存仅剩的一丝尊严。但青年明显不想让他好过，他开始更大力地按压男人的腹部，性器也慢慢磨着后穴深处的凸起，很快就磨得男人耐力耗尽。清色的液体从前端渗出，淅淅沥沥地洒在白色瓷砖上，留下一滩水迹。

青年达到了目的，也不再折腾岳明辉了，他拿着淋浴头喷洒地砖，冲去了液体。

 

 

04.

“哥哥，我也想尿了。”青年侧着头舔咬男人的耳垂，笑着说出恶魔般的话语。“就尿在你里面好不好？”

岳明辉承受着身后的撞击，反应迟钝地想了好久才明白青年的意思，他一下子就慌了，“不行！你个混蛋！不许......”未说完的话被青年用嘴堵了回去，青年捏着他的下巴，让男人转过头接受亲吻。

青年停下抽插的动作，使性器深深埋在男人后穴的最里面，察觉到青年的意图后，岳明辉呜咽着使劲往前爬，却被青年扣着腰窝拽回来。

“啊......别......”男人求饶的声音骤然拔高，青年恶劣地顶住凸起的敏感点，温热的液体被射进甬道里，一股一股的浇在最深处。岳明辉被几乎可以称得上为“滚烫”的尿液射得浑身一个激灵，他不可控地大声呻吟着，生理眼泪糊了满脸。

好热，他被烫得手脚蜷缩，内壁紧紧地绞着青年，一收一缩地吸着青筋暴涨的性器。

操他的，这太他妈的过分了。岳明辉一方面在这不知羞耻的性爱里为自己感到不可饶恕，另一方面却控制不住地享受着这粗暴的交合。

青年足足尿了十几秒才拔出性器，淡黄色的液体成股的从红肿的后穴里流出来。岳明辉失神地喘息着，瞳孔涣散。此时他已经没那个脑子去想脏不脏的问题了，他只知道如果再不停止这疯狂的性爱的话，他可能真的就一个月都下不了床了。

青年看着全身上下布满吻痕的男人，充满成就感地捞起他，抱着他一起走进浴缸里。

“哥哥，你被我操得都合不上了诶。”青年用手在男人后穴处转着圈，时不时刺入一根手指，感受到闭合不上的小穴内壁紧紧吸着自己，青年低声笑道。

 

 

05.

“哥哥，记住我的名字，我叫岳岳。”

岳明辉又一次陷入昏睡前，最后听到了这样一句话。


End file.
